In My Arms
by TheAdvancer
Summary: This is a short fanfic on pearlshipping Ash&Dawn fluffy, and cute ending. its my first fanfic, so i hope its not too bad. some suggestive themes. oh, a one-shot fic too.


This is my first fic, so please don't be too harsh! This is a pearlshipping fic of Ash (Satoshi) and Dawn (Hikari) over a hill during a sunset. They both are simply amazed at each other and develop warm feelings toward one another. I am sorta mixed between advanceshipping and pearlshipping. actually, i change my mind. advanceshipping is definitlely growing on me. well, I hope you like it! Please read and review!!

Warning: this fic is a one shot so I've got the whole story done, so read up!!! Also, Ash is OOC. i need to work on that...

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or its characters. If I did, then it would be a lot better(romance!!!)**

**In My Arms**

Ash stared into the sunset. His thoughts were wandering over a certain girl in the tent nearby. He sighed. He longingly wished to explain these... weird feelings to her, but he was just too nervous.

_Why don't you just talk to her! _Ash thought. He couldn't drive off the constant beating in his heart, the feeling in his stomach, all giving him stabs of pain to his chest. Her bright, blue eyes; long, silky blue hair that sparkled in the sun...he could not explain it. What was wrong with him? It's just a..cute..girl.

When he had met her a couple weeks ago back in Sandgem Town, he thought she was really cute. He could not keep a straight face in front of her wonderful smile. He could not stop his face from heating up. But he could not tell her.

_Idiot!_ He slapped himself in frustration. _Just tell her!_ But every time he saw her, his tongue twisted into a knot, and his mind went blank. Ash's thoughts went back to the first time they met...

_Flashback I_

Ash ran to Sandgem Town at full speed, his pikachu trailing along behind him. "Just a bit further, Pikachu!"

"Chuuu..."

Ash was traveling in Sinnoh, a region full of fresh new pokemon to capture. He was looking to defeat each of the eight gyms in order to compete in the region's league. His goal...was to become the greatest pokemon master.

This wasn't the easiest dream to follow. But Ash was determined. He had already competed in several leagues. And this one was next.

Ash was a boy in his teens, of average height and stature. His eyes were a deep brown, and filled to the brim with courage and determination. He had ruffled black hair that he kept matted down with his favorite hat. He wore a comfortable sweater with blue jeans, and carried a small backpack.

Pikachu, his faithful companion and partner, ran alongside him in his sprint through the open plains. Bird pokemon squawked in the air, and in the field pokemon sprawled out in the warm sun. This was the land of Sinnoh, full of surprises and adventures, as well as land to discover.

Nearby, a young girl in her early teens was riding her bike on a concrete pathway that cut through the plains. Her name was Dawn, and she had a look that expressed the thrill of being on her very own adventure. Her bike bounced along the path, and...into a boy that was on it.

"Oof! Watch it!" the boy said, getting up from his fall, wiping off the dirt from his pants.

"Oh! I'm really sorry!" Dawn spluttered, picking up her bike in embarrassment. "...Er, what's your name?" She flattened out her short skirt quickly. The boy looked at her with a face filled of anger, but quickly hid it and helped her stand up. "Hey! My name's Ash. And yours is?"

"My name's Dawn...and it's nice to meet you. ...and I'm really sorry about hitting you. It's a good thing I wasn't going all to fast..."

"No, that's..." he hesitated. Her face was so cute, and she stared back at him with eyes of genuine sorrow. "...that's all right," he managed to say. He looked away, and tried not to stare at her eyes. She wore a sleeveless black top, and a pink miniskirt that showed her upper legs. Atop her head sat a white hat over a cute hairstyle.

"Uh...you can let go of my hand now..." Dawn murmured.

"OH! S-Sorry!" he yelled. Ash jumped back, flustered. He tried to hide his face; it was heating up with shame.

"That's okay!" she reassured him. She blushed.

A long, awkward silence followed.

"So..." she said, trying to start a conversation. "Where are you heading to?"

Ash smiled as he looked at her. "I'm going to Sandgem Town to pick up a pokeball for my Aipom."

"Pika!" Pikachu apparently agreed.

"Oh! What's this! Oh, it's a pikachu! It's so cute!" Dawn exclaimed. She ran over, nearly bumping into Ash, and picked it up, meeting no resistance. Ash jumped back quickly to avoid her. "Pika Pika!" squealed the pokemon in delight. Dawn hugged it so hard that it jumped out and ran back to Ash. He stared dumbly at it. "So...uh, where are you going again?" he asked, careful not to look at her.

"Oh, me? I'm going to Sandgem town too! I'm about to get my first pokemon!" she said in apparent glee.

"Pika-chu!"

"Yeah, I remember that too, Pikachu!" Ash said. "Pikachu was my first pokemon," he explained to Dawn.

"Really? That's nice! Wanna get going then?" Dawn said, eager to get to Sandgem town.

"Er...okay," Ash said, speeding after her as she rode to town.

* * *

Ash smiled as he remembered those memories. He looked up at the stars above his campsite, watching over him that night. It was enough to put him into a deep, restful slumber... 

Dawn stared up at the roof of her tent, a couple of meters away from Ash's sleeping bag. She could not sleep. Her mind was focused on a single soul...Ash's.

She could not explain the feeling that arose whenever he talked to him, saw his smile, heard his laughter. It dug into the very inner chambers of her heart; he was so...cute. _He...He's just...so perfect. I've never met anyone like him._ She twirled her long blue hair with her finger. _I should tell him how I feel..._ Her foot played with the side of the tent, making a soft screeching noise. She sighed heavily, and her mind wandered to one of her most embarrassing moments...

_Flashback II_

Dawn was angry. A single week into her journey with pokemon, and she was mad at _him_. "Stop telling me what to DO!" she yelled in frustration. "I can do this myself!"

"Yeah," argued Ash. "and hit me in the face again with your lousy aim!" He crossed his arms angrily. He remembered falling on his back in surprise after one such episode...and he couldn't get his face to stop heating up in embarrassment. His brows curled in fury.

"Yeah," repeated Dawn. "So?" She was fighting back her tears. _This is NOT a good time to cry, she thought. Not in front of...him._

"You need to focus more, you keep on..."

"I KNOW!" she interrupted. "Stop telling me that!"

Brock, the third member of the party, watched the argument from afar. He was a pokemon breeder, and excelled at cooking. He stirred his delicious stew over a small fire, crackling with heat.

Brock was Ash's old friend, and was like an older brother to him. Brock...tends to notice things pointing towards relationships. He knew that both of them secretly liked each other, and he was waiting for one of them to confess his or her feelings to the other. _Oh well, he thought. Time to break this up._ He walked over to the two teens, still arguing about some other random business.

They were literally nose to nose, both glaring at each other. Brock came along and stood next them. He stuck his face near their noses, and said, "Okay guys, it's time to settle this. You'll feel better."

Ash and Dawn still stood there, practically face to face, and just then Brock had a great idea. "Why don't you guys make up?" he said while pressing both of their faces together. Ash and Dawn's eyes widened in surprise, and both of their faces reddened. They immediately jumped back at the same time, wiping their lips with their hands. Ash and Dawn glared at Brock, though both of their faces were still crimson. However, neither of them had to courage to say anything else.

They looked at each other, but then looked away. Both of them opened their mouths to say something, but nothing came out. "I'm...sorry," was all they could accomplish. The trio solemnly went back to camp, not another word said. However, Brock could not stop smiling.

* * *

Dawn smiled at that memory, and she definitely was not angry at Brock anymore. She got to kiss _him!_

Another uneventful day occurred, and at the end of the day after they had finished Brock's scrumptious dinner, they went off to do their own things. Ash and Dawn both were silent nearly the whole day, only uttering one word answers to Brock's questions. Dawn stood up. "I'm going to stare at the sunset for a while," she said softly. "Do any of you want to come?"

Brock scratched his head thoughtfully. "I'll come later, I still have to do something here," he said vaguely.

Ash stared intently at the ground, as if something interesting could happen down there. "I guess I'll just come," he said. He just wanted to be with her. _Why do I want to be with her so much?_

She smiled faintly. "Okay, let's go then..." Ash could not suppress the smile that came to his lips. "Yeah, let's go."

They walked a little ways from the campsite, over towards a little hill overlooking the beautiful sunset. Both were contemplating what to say to each other. But nothing came. They had just reached the top of the hill when Dawn tripped over a stray rock. Before she could yell, she landed on her ankle and fell to the ground. "Owwwww!" she cried. Ash was immediately to her side. "Are...you okay?" he asked tentatively.

"I-I don't know..." she said. Dawn tried to move her ankle, but it stung. "Owwwww!" she repeated. "How am I going to get back now?" she said. She looked up at Ash, her gaze causing Ash avert his eyes. Her eyes sparkled. "Ash..." she said nervously, "you'll carry me, right?" She smiled sweetly.

Ash felt sweat forming over his body. "Er...carry...youhenmoiarms er...but...I..." he stammered, letting his mouth form incomprehensible words. Dawn smiled to herself. She had him now. "Please?" she said so pleadingly that it melted Ash's heart. He slowly put one of his shaking arms under her legs and the other supporting her back, and lifted her in a cradling position. Ash's face was so red that you could've seen it a mile off. He was ready to faint. Dawn herself was slightly pink, but she reached with her arms towards his neck; Ash flinched away from her reaching arms; but she wrapped them around his neck so tight he couldn't breathe; he was about to drop her, he was so nervous.

"Wake up! Ash!" she shouted. Ash woke up, wondering what kind of a dream he was in, but she was still there. And he was holding her.

Ash started to walk down back to the campsite, but she stopped him. "Can't we just stay here a little longer?" she asked. He couldn't refuse.

So he stood there, gazing over the hill at the setting sun, with Dawn in his arms. Her eyes were closed, and she was quietly thinking over and over again the same thought, over and over and over... _I'm in love..., she thought. _

Ash was thinking along the same lines. _What is this...feeling? ...it feels good._

Dawn suddenly opened her eyes. "You can sit down if you want," she said, looking up at his face.

"Okay..." He started to set her down on the grassy floor, but she put a hand on his mouth. "Wait." She moved her head closer to his. "I still want you to hold me." She nestled her head against his shoulder.

Ash, still in a state of aftershock, carefully sat in a sitting position, holding her legs and torso up with his arms. "Sure...," he murmured. His arms were getting tired, but he ignored it. _She_ was in them...

Ash sat there in silence. He was still thinking about the girl he was holding.

"Ash? Ash?" she spoke.

"Yeah?" Ash said sleepily. Her shouts had disturbed his thoughts.

"Could you, uh..." she was blushing. "My skirt's falling down."

"Oh..." Ash blushed an even deeper shade of red. "My bad..."

Trying not to stare, he hesitantly pinched her skirt with his two fingers and delicately pulled it up a bit. However, it...fell down again.

"Maybe you should hold my legs a bit lower?" she said quickly, her face still very pink. Ash lowered her legs, which pulled their faces closer to each other. Her arms still held his neck tightly. They stared at each other.

He looked down on her soft blue eyes, both of them still blushing a bit. She moved closer. He could feel her breath on his face.

"Do you love me?" she asked.

He answered, "Yeah..." and their lips touched. Ash let go of her and wrapped his arms around her slim figure. Dawn had her arms around Ash's neck, and pulled them even tighter together. They had their lips glued forever...a moment seemed to last a lifetime. The sun sunk below the mountains, giving the hills an orange tinge. Both of their figures cast a long shadow over the plains. Their embrace only was a beginning...of more to come.

**In My Arms**

**THE END**

Hope you guys liked it! If you have any advice, plz feel free to tell me! Please review!

(I guess ash isn't so dense in this one...heh)


End file.
